


Arms Around You

by Dormchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gentle Giant Akande, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: Akande cleared his entire schedule for the evening and all of tomorrow. Now, he’s lying on the sofa in his living room at just past 9 p.m., a glass of expensive brandy sitting forgotten on the coffee table, and he’s waiting.Waiting for Hanzo to walk through the door. Like a loyal dog, anxiously waiting for the master of his heart to return.Akande waits for Hanzo, as long as it takes.





	Arms Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/gifts).



> An early Christmas gift for [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane), who is an amazing, kind individual that I am so happy to have met this year. <3 She writes some really hot stuff, including Doomzo (my lifeblood), and everyone should absolutely check out her fics. It was her most recent Doomzo fic, which was REALLY AMAZING, that inspired me to write this fic. I hope you like it, Zi!
> 
> I have more fics coming this month! A oneshot for the Lovewatch Secret Santa Exchange and hopefully some other oneshots that are also gifts. The sequel to Young Blood is in progress, as well as a multi-chapter Mc76 fic.
> 
> Akande is 31 in this and Hanzo is 24, because I like their in-game age difference a lot. Sue me. xP This is unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Warning: This is really goddamn mushy and romantic, even by my standards. But I can't help it.

Akande Ogundimu believes himself to be a very patient, reasonable man.

 

Except when he’s waiting for Hanzo.

 

Waiting for Hanzo is torture.

 

Hanzo doesn’t always announce his intention to show up -- he just does. Walks directly into the penthouse after opening the door with the key that Akande gave him, unconcerned with what he might catch Akande in the act of doing. It seems he knows that the steady trickle of Akande’s other lovers has stopped, and Akande isn’t surprised in the slightest that he does.

 

All it took was Hanzo whispering into his ear in the heat of the moment, sounding so certain in the midst of his passion: “I will be the only one.”

 

Over the coming weeks, the list of Akande’s partners gradually grew shorter and shorter, all failing to hold his interest when one Hanzo Shimada occupied his thoughts until eventually there was no one else. It seemed easier to spend nights alone than to seek a substitute that could never even hope to hold a candle to the real thing.

 

Sometimes, like today, Hanzo sends him a brief message. There is never an estimated time.

 

 _Tonight_.

 

This is worse. Far worse. The message came when Akande was in the middle of a meeting, and as hard as he tried to resist, he found himself pulling his phone from his pocket after feeling the single vibration. He kept his face carefully neutral, but when he left the boardroom half an hour later, his belly ached like a bruise and his chest burned with the promise of that single word.

 

Waiting for Hanzo is somehow even worse now that Akande loves him.

 

Love was the last thing he had expected to come from his affair with Hanzo Shimada. For months, he waited patiently for the magic of being with Hanzo to fade and leave grim reality in its wake. The shine had to wear off, he thought, as it does with all lovers. It’s been nine months, now, and he’s waited. And waited.

 

All to no avail.

 

Hanzo’s touch still sets his skin on fire. Hanzo’s voice still curls warm and soft in his ear, making his heart seize in his chest. Hanzo’s muscular body, his nebulous eyes, his wicked smile, his sharp and gorgeous mind -- the entirety of what he is. Akande loves all of him.

 

Even the cruel part of him that makes him wait.

 

Akande cleared his entire schedule for the evening and all of tomorrow. Now, he’s lying on the sofa in his living room at just past 9 p.m., a glass of expensive brandy sitting forgotten on the coffee table, and he’s  _waiting_.

 

Waiting for Hanzo to walk through the door. Like a loyal dog, anxiously waiting for the master of his heart to return.

 

As he waits, with nothing else to do to occupy himself, his mind wanders. When his mind wanders, he inevitably thinks of the pink pout of Hanzo’s bottom lip, of taking it between his teeth as he thrusts into him. He thinks of pale thighs tensing and relaxing against his ears, of the delicious sounds that slip past his lips despite the fist pressed to his mouth, of the vicious, self-inflicted bites marring Hanzo’s knuckles the morning after, from trying to stifle his cries of pleasure as Akande brought him to orgasm after orgasm.

 

He thinks of Hanzo’s satisfied smile and his soft, sleep-flushed skin, illuminated by morning light.

 

Akande sighs and pushes the palm of his hand against his cock to quell his arousal, giving up when it twitches and hardens regardless. It’s been two weeks since he last saw Hanzo. Two agonizingly long weeks. Once upon a time, Akande’s lovers were replaced with ease and without a second thought if they ignored him for so long.

 

Not Hanzo. Akande gives him all the time he needs because he couldn’t bear to lose him by squeezing too tightly.

 

The sound of the door opening comes even later than usual.

 

Akande hears it distantly, and it takes a few moments of syrupy thought to realize what it was. He must have fallen asleep. A quick glance at the clock on the wall reveals that it’s 11:28 p.m. He starts to get up, to seek out the man he loves who kept him waiting all evening, but he doesn’t get very far.

 

Hanzo is entirely naked, his long, dark hair damp and spilling over his shoulder. It’s long enough now that the ends tickle Akande’s chest as Hanzo straddles his lap.

 

Akande squeezes Hanzo’s hips with his hands, arousal settling low and warm in his belly as he slowly looks up the length of Hanzo's body, from the generous curve of his thighs, to the proud jut of his cock from its nest of dark hair, to the swell of his pecs and the pale column of his throat. Finally, his eyes meet Hanzo’s, and his heart thuds furiously against his ribs. He is a vision.

 

“How long was I asleep?” Akande asks, voice deep and raspy.

 

“A few hours,” Hanzo replies, laying his hands over Akande’s and giving them a slight squeeze. “You looked peaceful. I did not want to wake you.”

 

Akande wants to argue. He feels robbed of precious time with the love of his life. But it’s hard to remember why he’s unhappy, if it could even be called that, when Hanzo is the one who robbed him. What wouldn’t he give to see that pleased smile on that beautiful face?

 

“Did you enjoy your bath, my dragon?” He can smell the soap and shampoo that Hanzo keeps next to Akande’s own, has smelled it often enough on Hanzo’s skin and in his hair that he knows it immediately. The scent of it twists up his insides pleasantly, makes him want to put his nose to every inch of clean skin and breathe Hanzo in deep.

 

“Very much," Hanzo says, shifting his hips up. "Do you want to know just how much?”

 

Not waiting for an answer, Hanzo grabs Akande’s hand and guides it between his legs, until Akande’s fingers press between the cleft of his ass. Where he expects to find the soft pucker of Hanzo’s hole, he feels silicone. A plug. Meaning--

 

Akande shivers. His cock twitches with interest, already starting to fill. “ _Oh_.”

 

He plays with it, gripping the end of it with thick fingers and giving it a few experimental tugs. Hanzo scowls and squirms impatiently, but Akande knows what signs to look for to be sure that Hanzo is enjoying himself -- the flush of color spreading across Hanzo’s chest, his lower lip tucked and worried between his teeth, the shiny bead of liquid gathering in the slit of his cock.   

 

“You opened yourself for me,” he says, in reverence and wonder of the gorgeous creature on top of him, as he pulls the plug out slowly and pushes it back in with a twist of his wrist.

 

“I wanted you in me as soon as you woke up,” Hanzo admits with a sharp smile. He rocks back against Akande’s hand, driving the plug deep inside him. “So far, you are disappointing me.”

 

Akande rubs two fingers against the edges of Hanzo’s hole where it’s stretched wide around the toy inside him, liking the way it makes his thighs quiver. How like Hanzo, to try to bully Akande into giving him what he wants. How unfair, that Hanzo knows that Akande would give him whatever he desires and now is no exception. “Impatient,” Akande accuses him, tugging on the plug and slipping it completely free from Hanzo’s hole.

 

Hanzo shivers at the loss of it, and his lips part on a moan as Akande pushes down his own sleep pants to free his cock and lines himself up. There is no resistance, and the heat inside him is molten. He stretches around Akande’s cock like he was made for it, taking the generous size of it in one slick slide.

 

They stay like that for long moments, Hanzo seated completely in his lap with Akande’s cock buried deep inside. Hanzo raises a hand to his stomach and splays his palm over it, pushing hard against his abs.

 

Akande feels him from the inside.

 

“Oh, Hanzo,” he sighs, digging his heels into the couch. “Come here.”

 

Hanzo falls forward onto his chest, hair spilling between them like an inky black curtain. Akande tangles his fingers in it and steals a kiss from Hanzo’s panting mouth. The needy sound that Hanzo makes when Akande thrusts up into him makes him growl in response.

 

Hanzo’s lips brush against the corner of his mouth and he rocks back to meet him, fingers digging harshly into the meat of Akande’s sides. “More.”

 

Akande obliges him gladly, setting a rhythm that quickly turns punishing. He wraps an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, pressing him close, and puts his lips to Hanzo’s temple. The words sit on the tip of his tongue, always, from the time that Hanzo arrives until he leaves again. He doesn’t say them. They’re heavy and unimportant, and would only chase Hanzo away.

 

This is enough. It has to be.

 

His first orgasm with Hanzo is always faster than he wants it to be. He’s gone two weeks without, after all. And who could blame him?

 

Mouth pressed against his neck, the threat of teeth against his pulse, Hanzo orders Akande to come inside him.

 

The relief of his orgasm washes over him, as he buries himself deep. He’s shaking with it, his vision edged with black. While he’s still somewhat hard, he reaches between them and takes Hanzo’s cock in his hand.

 

He lets Hanzo rock into the tight circle of his fist and back onto his cock, whispering words of praise. It doesn’t take long. Hanzo moans his name and shudders, spilling his release. When he’s finally wrung out and spent, he collapses onto Akande’s chest, unconcerned with the mess between them.

 

Akande pets Hanzo’s hair with his clean hand and drifts to the sounds of his panting breaths. He feels electrified, every nerve awake and alive. The persistent ache of being separated from Hanzo is hard to recall when having him feels like this.

 

Hanzo says something into the crook of his neck, something that Akande doesn’t hear. When he doesn’t react, Hanzo lifts his head and looks steadily into Akande’s eyes.

 

“I love you.”

 

Warmth swells in his chest, stealing his breath.

 

“What?”

 

They’re words that Hanzo has never said before. Not in the heat of the moment, not in the quiet intimacy following it. Akande thinks he must be asleep again. Surely, he must be, for something so impossible to happen.

 

“I’m told,” Hanzo sighs, his voice warm and fond, “that the correct response is ‘I love you, too’.”

 

Akande doesn’t answer until after he’s carried Hanzo to the shower, afraid that saying the words will give the universe cause to rip his love away from him. He doesn’t answer until he has Hanzo pinned against the tile wall, Hanzo’s strong legs wrapped around his waist. He whispers it against Hanzo’s warm, wet skin, knows that Hanzo hears him when he laughs breathily and kisses him.

 

His heart feels lighter than air.

 

As they wash away the remnants of their love and step out of the shower to dry off, he says it again, because he can. With his nose pressed to the top of Hanzo’s precious head, he murmurs, “I love you.”

 

Hanzo tilts his head up and smiles. “I love you, too.”

 

\--

 

Hanzo takes a while in the bathroom after kicking Akande out. When he emerges, wearing nothing at all, Akande’s cock gives a valiant twitch but stays soft. He’s going to need a short time to recover, no matter how sinfully good Hanzo looks.

 

He climbs into bed and snuggles right up against his side underneath the covers, resting his chin on Akande’s chest and looking up at him.

 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

 

The dark, satisfied look in Hanzo’s eyes tells Akande that he isn’t sorry at all. He appreciates Hanzo’s unapologetic nature more than he probably knows.

 

“Work kept you from me?” Akande asks, brushing Hanzo’s hair back from his face.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Shimada Corporation is one of the largest real estate conglomerates in the world, only overshadowed by the Talon Corporation. Hanzo is the heir to Shimada Corp’s future, to the largest amount of its shares held by his father and the responsibility that comes with it.

 

The closer they come to that future, the further away his love seems to drift. Only 24 years old and already Hanzo is so involved in every aspect of his father’s business.

 

“I wish you would let me buy it, Hanzo. You would be free to do anything your heart desires.”

 

Hanzo considers him for a moment, and says, just a little meanly, “Free to stay in your bed?”

 

Akande sighs, frustrated. It’s selfish, he knows. Such an acquisition would make Talon all the more untouchable, something that is wholly unnecessary when they’re already at the top of the world and continuously climbing. If they absorbed the Shimada Corporation, it wouldn’t be a move made for profit.

 

It would be a move made from the deepest desires of his heart, to give Hanzo freedom from his family and for him to live the type of life he desires, whatever that may be.

 

He hopes that it’s him that Hanzo wants, but he could never force him. He can only hold the door and hope that Hanzo decides to walk through it.

 

Hanzo moves so he can reach Akande’s mouth. He presses a kiss to the corner of it, and Akande realizes then that he’d been frowning. He also realizes it’s impossible to continue frowning when Hanzo kisses him.

 

“I am not a good man, Akande,” Hanzo admits quietly. “My heart desires wealth and power and recognition.”

 

“What would I be, if I could not give you everything you desire in this world?” Akande asks, rubbing his thumb over Hanzo’s flushed cheek.

 

“You would be the man I love.” Hanzo’s lips brush against Akande’s as he speaks. “Nothing less.”

 

Akande smiles and kisses Hanzo slow and deep, cupping the side of his face tenderly. The universe narrows to the space between them, and the world outside fades away into the ether. Hanzo’s plush lips part for him immediately, and his tongue slides slick against Hanzo’s own. If Akande could only stay like this for the rest of his life, with no need for anything more than Hanzo’s breath and his sighs and his moans to sustain him, he would be content.

 

When they break apart, his heart is singing and he feels like he has one foot dangling over a cliff. Love loosens his tongue, makes him forget momentarily about the risks.

 

“What if I wished to be the man that your heart desires to marry?”

 

Hanzo stares at him for long moments, dark eyes searching his face. For what, Akande doesn’t know, or dare to ask. He wears his devotion to Hanzo like a neon sign for the other man to see -- he has no hidden motives, no agenda beyond keeping Hanzo at his side for as long as he will stay. Hanzo is worth far more to him than anything else in this world.

 

It’s a union that would allow for Hanzo to own a large portion of a company more profitable than his father’s own, with no expectations. Only opportunities, both for him and his little brother, Genji. Akande hopes that Hanzo understands. He wouldn’t offer half of everything he is to just anyone.

 

“Wait here,” Hanzo says, and he slips from Akande’s arms before the man can protest.

 

For a moment, he fears that he managed to chase Hanzo away after all, but he doesn’t move to follow him. He waits patiently like he always has.

 

Hanzo returns quickly, which assuages his fear somewhat. But he’s clutching something in one hand, and Akande watches him curiously. Hanzo climbs onto the bed and sits next to him.

 

“Genji told me that it is customary in America to propose with a ring.” Hanzo extends his hand and reveals the ring box he’d been holding. He opens it to reveal the ring nestled inside, a thick silver band with small sapphires cutting through the middle of it all the way around. It’s unsurprising that Hanzo has excellent taste.

 

Akande’s heart feels like it might burst inside his chest. “Neither of us are from America. We only live here when business requires it.”

 

“Even so,” Hanzo grabs Akande’s large hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing a warm kiss to his knuckles. He pulls the ring from the box with his free hand. “You are already the man my heart desires to marry. Do you accept, Akande Ogundimu?”

 

The metal of the ring is cold against his skin, but Hanzo is patient and doesn’t slide it onto his finger until Akande says, “I accept.”

 

Hanzo smiles and slips the ring onto Akande’s finger. It’s a perfect fit.

 

“How did you…”

 

“I tied a string around your finger while you slept, the last time we were together.”

 

“My clever love. I had no idea,” Akande chuckles, grabbing Hanzo and pulling him close. Hanzo goes willingly, melts warm and soft and pliant against his side and lays his head on Akande’s chest. They lie together in comfortable silence, and it gives Akande time to admire his ring, given to him by the man he loves.

 

He’ll never want to take it off.

 

After some time, Hanzo shifts, and Akande feels his smile against his skin. They have so much to discuss, but he didn’t expect that Hanzo would want to talk about any of it now.

 

“Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find a size 15 ring?”

 

Akande laughs and clutches Hanzo tighter.

 

How lucky he is, to wait for a love like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what Akande's ring looks like, click [here](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/85/0b/b0/850bb04001e52f7b2735efd14c4717ce--mens-titanium-wedding-bands-wedding-band-rings.jpg). Just, y'know. Expensive.
> 
> I have a thing for Hanzo getting himself ready to be fucked, okay? I have a problem. uwu
> 
> I'm Dormchi on Twitter as well! Tumblr can eat my shorts.


End file.
